club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Superhuman World War
The Superhuman World War was a major armed conflict between the World Government Council (WGC) and the rebellious superhuman group Heroes Against Legal Oppression (HALO), which soon expanded to include the Super Hero Agency (SHA) and Super Villain Organization (SVO). The conflict started when President Darktime signed the Superhuman Elimination Act (SEA) in order to eliminate the superhuman crime wave caused by the Attack on the Flaming Heroes and the disappearance of the SHA, who'd secretly gone off to fight in the Ωmega War II and were considered missing. While superhuman crime went down, the SEA also required super'heroes' to be eliminated; due to this, the HALO resistance group was formed. While peaceful meetings were attempted at first, the Super Villain Organization, a team made of different villains from different universes, sabotaged these to keep the war going. After a month of fighting, the Super Hero Agency returned to find themselves in the middle of the conflict. Over the next months, the SHA captured the HALO's leader, the mysterious "L", took over the WGC, making Fire Spider the President of Earth, and eventually discovered and ended the SVO's backstage manipulations. Attack on the Flaming Heroes On July 22nd, 2016, the Flaming Heroes, one of Earth's strongest superhuman teams, were attacked on their HQ by a mysterious assailant; unbeknownst to the general public, this assailant was Eagle, a member of the Freezer Army, sent to kill the Flaming Heroes in retaliation for the SHA's involvement in the Ωmega War II. The attack was surprisingly successful, and the Flaming Heroes were killed. Superhuman Crime Wave Following the death of the Flaming Heroes and matching up with the Super Hero Agency's disappearance, there was an enormous decrease in superheroic activity. This was because many heroes were either scared or unallowed by their families to be superheroes; all of them were worried that the "mysterious assailant" that killed the Flaming Heroes might kill them as well. This resulted in an equivalent increase in superhuman crime. Despite the police's efforts to stop it, the crime wave kept going for a time. The Superhuman Elimination Act In order to stop the crime wave, the World Government Council's top authority, the Councilmen, chose reformed supervillain Darktime to become the new President of Earth, after the former one died. Knowing his grudge against, if not outright hatred of, superhumans after the Earth-Hryshik War, the Councilmen manipulated now-President Darktime into enacting the Superhuman Elimination Act; this would allow the police to use any and all means necessary and available to stop all superhumans who opposed them. To this end, they raided Cyberbat's Batcave and confiscated all the equipment and blueprints there, allowing them to build prototype suits created for superhuman crowd control, replace the non-lethal weapons with lethal, and give them to veteran officers, creating the first Metahuman Riot Control Prototype Units, or MRCPUs. Peace Talk Failure During the first days after the enactment of the SEA, superhumans were given a choice; stop using their powers in public and retiring or be arrested and perhaps killed. While a lot of people complied, several former heroes and villains banded together to form the Heroes Against Legal Oppression resistance group. At first the HALO tried to establish a truce with the WGC in order to set up a peace talk that would allow them both to reach a compromise; however, the talk was sabotaged by the Super Villain Organization, a group made of evil counterparts of the SHA from various universes, who'd come to the SHA's universe in order to get revenge against one of their members for a mysterious incident only known as "Pure Havoc". The SVO sabotaged the peace talk by killing the WGC and HALO's representants and framing the other side for their representant's murder. This sparked a violent war that would go on for months. Return of the Super Hero Agency and Flaming Heroes A month or so after the peace talk incident, the Super Hero Agency returned after winning the Ωmega War II and encountered their world torn apart by war. However, most members were too tired to do anything, so they left for the SHA HQ and decided to leave Iron Sentinel and Darkwave in charge of investigating matters. However, Cyberbat was attacked by his SVO counterpart, Cyberowl, in his own house. This, among many other things, caused the SHA to become actively involved in the war. At the same time, the Flaming Heroes of Earth-83780, whose Fire Spider had met the SHA during the Ωmega War II, were accidentally sent to the SHA's universe by the ghost of the original Fire Spider during an evacuation from Earth-83780, which had exploded. Eventually the two Fire Spiders met with the SHA, although the ghost Fire Spider would keep himself hidden while his Earth-83780 counterpart worked with the SHA. The SHA's involvement Main article: Raid on the Extreme Tower While the SHA was deciding what to do to stop the war, Darkwave's house, the Extreme Tower, came under attack by the police. The SHA hurried to the Tower to offer assistance to Darkwave, and eventually the police was driven away. However, the Fire Spider of Earth-83780 was captured by WGC forces and questioned by the Councilmen, who wanted to know why the SHA had been missing. Before he could be questioned, however, the ghost Fire Spider possessed his counterpart's body and told the Councilmen everything. After the questioning, the Councilmen had the Fire Spiders taken outside. Following this incident, the SHA decided to take out the HALO in order to gain the WGC's favor and get them to stop the war. The HALO's defeat Main article: Battle of New Guinea The SHA managed to find the HALO's base in New Guinea and sent Iron Sentinel and Fire Spider (Earth-83780), accompanied by the ghost Fire Spider, to stop them. Going through the base and defeating the HALO's top lieutenants, the heroes eventually confronted "L" and learnt the truth about the war; the WGC was killing superheroes without provocation in accordance to the SEA. Despite this, the heroes defeated L and took him away, but decided to go after the WGC next. President of Earth Main article: The Rise to Power Fire Spider, seeking to put a stop to the Superhuman Elimination Act, sought out the mysterious President of Earth. However, he was shocked to find that the identity of this individual was none other than Darktime, his long-time arch-nemesis. After a battle resulting in Fire Spider's victory, Darktime attempted to kill himself with a pistol in order to become a martyr. While Fire Spider managed to push the bullet from an otherwise lethal target. Darktime was put into a coma, and Fire Spider was arrested by the WGC. However, with some quick thinking, Fire Spider pointed out to the WGC that he met the requirements for the next President of Earth, and immediately took up said position. Asgard Falls Main article: Fall of Asgard A short time after rising to power, Fire Spider was faced with a crisis: The floating city of Asgard was plummeting towards Earth, and threatened to crush the entire country of France. Fire Spider called all metahumans, hero or villain, to come out from retirement or hiding and help stop the falling city from causing mass destruction. Using a device to create a landing space for the city and expert leadership skills, Fire Spider was able to lead the metahumans were able to stop the destruction. Shortly afterwards, Fire Spider announced the abolishing of the SEA. A quick fight between the SHA and Eagle, with assistance from Agent, another one of Fire Spider's alternate universe counterparts and Eagle's arch-enemy, resulted in the discovery of the SVO's location in the Arctic. Defeating the SVO Main article: Attack on the Arctic Base After discovering the SVO's Arctic base location, Fire Spider decided to give everyone a few days to rest and attack them later on. However, as he was in his office inside the WGC headquarters, he was surprisingly visited by the SVO's leader, Dark Spider of Earth-23568, the leader of the SVO. During the visit, it was actually revealed that the two Spiders worked together during the Ωmega War II, meaning that Dark Spider was yet another counterpart of Fire Spider's from yet another universe. The two of them spoke for a while until Dark Spider ordered a missile strike against the WGC HQ and gave Fire Spider a cryptic clue about why the SVO was in his universe, telling him to ask the SHA members about "Pure Havoc". After learning the truth about Pure Havoc and the SVO's motives, Fire Spider assembled an army of superheroes in order to attack their Arctic base; however, he first sent a five-man recon team, made of Cyberbat, Fire Flame, Blue Titan, Inferno Guardian and the Lonely One, to check the area. After Cyberbat was captured by the SVO and (forcibly) converted to their side by Dark Spider and his symbiote-related powers, a furious Fire Spider initiated the attack on the base. However, Dark Spider's symbiote spawns proved to be too much for the makeshift superhero army; this forced Fire Spider to run inside the base and lock the gates behind him, leaving his partners out to be infected. He made his way through the base, taking out many symbiote spawns, before encountering Dark Spider himself. The two had a really back-and-forth fight until Fire Spider managed to stab his opponent with a katana, turning him into dust. He later ran out in a hurry as the rooms he'd just gone through began to collapse, all made from Dark Spider's own symbiotic substance. As he made a final home stretch, his robot body suddenly malfunctioned. However, as all of his partners were free, he was taken away while the Arctic base was sieged and the SVO members were all defeated. Consequences The Superhuman World War had lasting consequences for all the factions involved. *The Super Hero Agency became the world's number one superhuman team, their popularity skyrocketing after the Fall of Asgard. *The World Government Council came under new management at the hands of Fire Spider, who would use his new political influence along with the SHA's power to make the world better. *The Heroes Against Legal Oppression disbanded, their members either working solo or joining other teams. *The Super Villain Organization members were either killed or returned to their worlds. Trivia *This is the longest event the Super Hero Agency has currently been a part of, running for almost half a year. **Along with the Ωmega War II, this is the second (and currently longest) connected Mission of the SHA, the first of its type being the one that ran through Operation: Upzar II Rescue and Operation: Invasion. *During the Attack on the Arctic Base, Fire Spider (temporarily) kills his counterpart, Dark Spider of Earth-23568, by impaling him with a katana. This is a reference to Operation F.U.R, in which Fire Spider killed the first Dark Spider in the same way. *This is currently the Mission that does not initially revolve around interdimensional travelling with the greatest number of alternate reality counterparts. **In this Mission, at least three counterparts of Fire Spider's appear: Agent of Earth-92356, who first met the SHA during the Ωmega War II; Fire Spider of Earth-83780, who met the SHA under the same circumstances as Agent and now lives in the SHA's universe; and Dark Spider of Earth-23568, who joins the SVO and helps them during their quest. **At least one counterpart for each SHA member appeared as well: Cyberbat was faced with Cyberowl, an almost identical counterpart of himself who used his abilities for evil and who later became mad; Iron Sentinel had Copper Soldier, a counterpart of IS' whom he killed during the Mission; a few other counterparts to retired SHA members, such as Evil Shadow and Eternal Blizzard for Shadow Mind and Ice Storm respectively, also appeared, but were never fought. Category:Wars